Retirement Blues
by MayaChevalia
Summary: You are a retired special ops soldier bored with civilian life, you decide to hire hitmen off of the dark web to kill you as a form of entertainment. Based on a tumblr prompt.
1. Retirement Blues

"How's retirement suiting you, Commander?" Her best friend, Garrus, asks mockingly.  
After years in service to the Alliance military, they'd forcefully _retired_ Vecia. If they thought giving her a decently high stipend and multiple freedoms would placate her, they were very wrong. She only ever really felt right when she had a gun in her hand and a half dead sheild.  
"You know very well just how my _retirement_ is suiting me Vakarian," she sneers.  
"I know," a sigh, "what they did wasn't right. We miss you out there, Shepard. You were a damn good Commander. Tali doesn't feel right taking your place."  
"I'd much rather her, than the alternative." The sound of his omnitool pinging to life brings fourth a wistful breath from Shepard.  
"Go, go. Have Fun. Kill a few mercs for me," she grins and waves his apologies off.  
Sitting alone in the small cafe, her eyes roam, spotting every nook and cranny where the ememy could take her out. It's been months since she had a half decent fight, the last one a drunken brawl in a bar on the Presidium, but that hadn't dulled her senses even a little. All of the fair fighters were off-limits to her, and would be considered murder if she went vigilante. Perhaps bounty hunting would be how she fulfilled her now boring civilian days.  
Taking the elevator to the Zakera Ward, and then a skycar to her apartments, she stares blankly out at the scenery. _How does anyone live like this? Doing the same thing, day after day?_ She bustles around her apartment, cleaning to give herself the illusion of productivity. Tossing a shirt into the hamper, Vecia stops to admire the setting sun from her window. She paid decent money to have a top floor with the best view. Her eyes wander until they stop on a dark splotch on the side of one of the finer buildings in the Zakera Ward. Rapidly moving up, she decides that it's a person.  
Vecia quickly grabs her sniper rifle from the gun rack hidden in her wall, using the scope to better assess the situation. A Drell from the coloring, different shadings of green and the frills give it away. He moves quickly, efficiently, scaling the side of the building determinedly. A black coat flutters as skycars zoom by unaware. Her breath hitches in excitement. An assassin, she can kill. Her fingers itches against the trigger as her mind wars against itself. _It would be wrong to kill a man unaware._ She opens the window and steps onto the balcony, readying her rifle on the rail as she turns on her _lazor pointer_ , as she so fondly calls it.  
He freezes in the scope as the red dot dances just off to his left side. She steadies her aim and fires one warning shot at him, watching as it harmlessly bounces off of his shattering shield. The next shot would penetrate. He panics and breaks a window, escaping into the building as another muted shot breaks the glass next to him. Vecia curses loudly as he leaves her sight, she was never very good with a sniper rifle.


	2. I've Never Had A Better Terrible Idea

_"What do you mean there was an assassin?!"_ Tali shrieks into the comm.  
"I saw him scaling the buildings across from my apartment." Vecia loads a heat sink into her SMG. "I almost got him but the bastard was quick," she lies.  
 _"You're just a shit aim with a sniper, Shep,"_ Garrus sniggers when the sound of gunfire mutes, indicating that he'd taken cover.  
"Get shot, punk," she retorts quickly.  
 _"Perhaps now was not a good time to hack the comm link, Shepard?"_ Liaras stressed tone causes worry to coil in her stomach.  
"Status report," Vecia demands, her many years as Commander Shepard drawing to the forefront.  
 _"We're pinned down, Liara is trying to cover us with biotics and gunfire but we've been here for three hours. Tali has a suit puncture, and if I lean out of cover there's a sniper waiting to take my head off,"_ Garrus snaps out swiftly, taking note of her no-nonsense attitude.  
"Can one of you get me a visual on the area?"  
 _"There are cameras located up top, it's how they saw us coming. They're very well hidden and almost hack-proof. They saw us before I could disable them,"_ Tali relays.  
Vecia grabs her omnitool, working to quickly hack into the cameras and get her eyes on the situation. Behind a large cargo crate, Garrus is hiding, not far from where Tali took cover. Liara is the closest to the enemy units, trying to pick them off with biotic detonations and well aimed shots from her pistol. The sniper Garrus was talking about was siting Liara, getting ready to take the shot from her new position.  
"Garrus! Nemesis two o'clock! Liara duck!"  
Liara instantly drops and Garrus peaks out of cover long enough to rain bullets into his target.  
"Tali if that hole is patched up, sneak around their nine o'clock, there's cover there, throw out your combat drone and let it get to work. Liara take a break and let Garrus provide cover fire while you retreat." Vecia barks out orders and the enemy begins to fall back from the renewed assault.  
While they fight through troops, she gives them orders and hacks through the systems, opening doors and retrieving data as long as she can, relishing the action even if she isn't participating in the actual gun fighting. Eventually her team comes to the end of a hallway and Shepard is out of surveillance cameras.  
"Well, this is where you're on your own guys, there's no feeds beyond this door. I can compile the data I collected and forward it to you Tali. Good luck, stay safe." She cuts the comm channel off and sits back, clutching her SMG to her chest and dropping her head onto the back of the couch. _I miss all the action._  
An idea begins to form in her head, and she follows the train of thought to the darker parts of the Extranet. She browses through face after face. Krogan, Batarian, Asari, Turian, nothing, nothing, nothing! The only one tough enough looking to take her out looked to be a Krogan Sentinel by the name of Urdnot Grog, overly large for a Krogan with a deep red hide and mean looking facial scarring. Out of respect for Wrex's clan she wouldn't hire him. With a puff of air she clicked the final page, where only one name and a description read:  
 **Thane Krios**  
 **Drell assassin trained in the Compact by Hanar.**  
 **Contact Barla Von for hiring details.**  
 _Perhaps this is the same Drell from yesterday,_ she wonders. She knew where to find Barla Von. The Shadow Broker agent always came away richer from a meeting with Vecia if she had trouble finding a target when she was special ops, rare as that was. Excitement coursed through her as she typed up a profile for a hit on herself and forwarded it to Barla Von with a hefty sum of credits attached, along with specifications for her chosen assassin. _This may be crazy, but I've never had a better terrible idea._


	3. This is gonna hurt

Alrighty, I've tried 4 or 5 times tp upload the next chapter, but for some reason it messes up the text, or the html is blocked off. So, I know this is probably a huge pain, and I'm very sorry, but I'm going to direct you to my AO3, where the site actually let me post it. I'm very sorry

All you have to do is delete the spaces, or, just look up Maya_ChevaliA on AO3

archiveofourown works/9204215/chapters/20880704


	4. Chapter 4

Two new chapters have been uploaded on my AO3


End file.
